


How I Met My Boyfriend (Horror) - Not clickbait

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Smut, needy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang Day 8: Horror + Not clickbait. Somewhat based on that Reese Witherspoon movie that I’m not going to google the name of. It’s 4am, don’t ask more of me.Follow me on Tumblr:SuccubusphanIn case you wish to reblog the fic:Tumblr LinkComments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	How I Met My Boyfriend (Horror) - Not clickbait

Phil groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. 8 am was too fucking early - if he could just go back to bed and sleep a bit more, another 4 or 5 hours, that would be perfect, but sadly, he had to film a video and he was on crunch time. 

He started the shower and waited until it was hot enough before he hopped in. Once under the spray, he felt himself relax a bit more, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders in an attempt to loosen all of the kinks on his back and his neck. He looked at his pouting face in the mirror that was placed on the opposite wall. To be honest, he hated that mirror. ‘Why would anyone put a fucking mirror in the shower?’ His landlord was an idiot. 

A cold drift filtered into the bathroom and moved the shower curtain but upon inspection, he realized that both the door and the window were tightly shut. He shook his head and proceeded to wash his hair with a frown. 

As he lathered his hair, he closed his eyes and huffed, noticing that a particular part of his body refused to relax fully; in fact, the cold drift had made the problem worse. 

He felt something, a cold sensation, as if an ice cube was making its way from his chest and slowly inching closer to his cock. He opened his eyes and shivered. 

The mirror in front of him had a penis drawing and a question. ‘Yes?’

“Yes?” Phil frowned.

The cold sensation returned this time directly to the head of his cock. Phil gasped and choked on a moan.

The ‘Yes?’ in the mirror was now underlined.

Deciding that he was hallucinating or dreaming, Phil nodded rapidly. An orgasm was an orgasm, he wasn’t about to pass on that.

The feeling around his cock returned. Phil looked down and was mesmerized by the contrast of hot water and whatever was providing the cooling effect. He felt as if something had just wrapped around him and was trying to … suck him. He leaned back against the cool wall and let out high pitched moans as he pinched his nipples and let whatever was working on his cock go to town. After all, if it was some sort of demon, he would have to accept his fate. ‘Would it be so bad to get this sort of punishment on the daily?’ He thought not. 

That was his last coherent thought before he was coming. Some of it hit the mirror; a new record. He blinked repeatedly as the dripping stain transformed into a heart. A heart, drawn with his come, on the fucking shower mirror. 

That was enough for the day. He returned to bed, soaking wet and wrapped in 3 towels, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\--

As a Youtuber with a niche for the unknown, paranormal and overall weird, Phil considered making a video about the experience but it was way too explicit and the evidence was gone too. The mirror was clean when he checked. It was safe to assume it had been a dream caused by his frequent insomnia and the fact that he couldn’t really remember the last time he had had sex.

A few days went by without any strange happenings, so Phil took it as a confirmation to his theory. The only problem was that now being in the shower gave him a hard-on without fail. 

About a week after the first incident, something happened again. He was in the shower and he saw another ‘Yes?’ in the mirror before the icy sensation ran down his skin.

“Yes,” Phil said breathlessly and saw himself smile in the mirror. He was going to enjoy whatever this was.

A bit more curious and awake than during the previous episode, he made sure to check certain details. He looked down to his cock and actually saw his foreskin moving up and down his shaft, as if he was touching it himself. He found that piece of information extremely weird and alarmingly hot. A particularly hard squeeze around the base caused him to moan loudly and close his eyes. The sensation increased in speed as if whatever entity was doing this to him was moving faster but then it was gone, just as it had come. The sensation, of course,  _ he  _ hadn’t come.

“What happened!?” Phil asked, looking around. He saw nothing until he checked the mirror.

There was a weird shape and another ‘Yes?’

Phil cocked his head trying to figure out what in the hell was this...being trying to ask. “Is that a fucking apple?”

‘No!’ Read the mirror. Another drawing appeared, it still kinda looked like an apple but it had a split in the middle… like a peach.

“A peach?”

‘Yes!?’

“I don’t get it!” Phil whined.

‘TURN’

‘Turn?’ Phil thought, ‘What for?’  _ Oh! _

He turned around and placed his hands on the tiles, arching his back slightly and spreading his legs. The cooling sensation returned, but this time it was different. If he had to guess, he would have said it was a tongue. The tongue of someone who had just eaten ice or that had an ice cube in their mouth.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the cold tongue make its way inside his ass. “Yesss!” He hissed. Fuck, if he could figure out how to make this happen on the regular he would never leave his apartment again. Phil kept moaning and panting as he moved his hips in a circle, but yet again the feeling was gone. 

He looked over his shoulder but before he could voice any questions the sensation was back. Something was rubbing on his ass, but something else was pressed against his back. As if someone was standing behind him, someone just as tall as he was. He even felt something covering his hands, that almost felt like fingers. The feeling was still there but didn’t move. The realization soon hit Phil. It was waiting for him to consent. 

“Yes, yes please,” he begged. 

And just like that, the cold was inside him, all around him, pinning him to the wall and thrusting against his prostate. He was close, so close that he could almost taste it. “Deeper!” Phil demanded, and his wish was granted. He came all over the wall with a blinding pleasure. The next thing he knew was that he was sitting under the cold shower spray without any evidence of a fall. 

\--

Determined to get to the bottom of this, Phil grabbed a black light and examined his entire bathroom. 

Whatever was jumping him in the shower liked to write notes here and there. ‘Pretty,’ read one the mirrors that he actually used to get ready, the one above the sink. 

’Ass,’ said one on the wall he had leaned on last time. And ‘Daniel H,’ read one above his soap dispenser. 

Phil wrote all the evidence down and went onto his office to conduct the research. Said research consisted of googling news reports on Daniel H. Nothing caught his mind except for the news on that accident that happened 3 weeks prior only around the corner. 

“ _ Daniel Howell, 29, was hit by a drunk taxi driver at 3 am. The security cameras show that the young man crossed the street looking at his phone and barely got time to look up before he was hit. His condition is bad but the doctors have said that surgery was successful. All the family and friends can do now is wait.” _

Phil decided that he needed to know more about this man. He could be the one visiting him, or at least be connected to the story. But god, that face. Phil really hoped it was him and that he was still alive.

\--

After a weird interview with a doctor, Phil was let into Daniel’s bedroom. He didn’t know why the doctor believed him, he didn’t have any proof of being part of the family, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. 

He slipped inside as quietly as possible in case someone was in the bathroom but after further inspection, it seemed like he had managed to avoid running into the family. Phil traced Daniel’s fingers with his own - they were cold but they felt oddly familiar. Instinctively, Phil squeezed his hand and to his surprise, Daniel squeezed back. 

“Hello?” Phil said, but Daniel didn’t move. He tried again, but this time without words. He pressed a chaste kiss to Daniel’s lips and promptly fell back onto the floor when the other’s eyes opened in a flash. 

“You d-didn’t ask,” croaked Dan, but he smiled anyway. 

\--

“So, yeah guys. As luck may have it, the guy that was hit by a taxi around the corner turned out to be a sexy ghost and later became my boyfriend.”

Phil smiled at the person standing behind the camera, “Would you like to say hi?” 

Daniel laughed but shook his head. “You can put a picture up of when my mom found you in my hospital room asking questions about the accident and kissing me like a creep.” 

“Hey… I waited until she was gone to kiss you.” 

“But did you wait until I was awake?” 

“That’s confidential information! Edit it out!” Phil laughed and got up to chase Dan around the office. Recording the outro could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang Day 8: Horror + Not clickbait. Somewhat based on that Reese Witherspoon movie that I’m not going to google the name of. It’s 4am, don’t ask more of me.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631570725850988544/how-i-met-my-boyfriend-horror-not-clickbait)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
